


Let Me Stop You There

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, mentions of hendall, niall and harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall couldn't be mad after all, he never did tell Harry how hopelessly in love with him he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Stop You There

“I'm coming! Jeez!" Niall shouted, his ears close to ringing from the incessant sound of his doorbell going off. He swings the door open. "Hel-Oh, it's you." Niall deadpanned, the feeling of anger and jealousy bubbling up in his gut. He had half a mind to close the door. The thing is, he couldn't blame Harry, it isn't like he knew Niall had been hopelessly pining for him for the past three years.

"Niall?" Harry looks up at him, his dark green eyes filled with what looked like regret, not that he did anything wrong. 

"Hi." Niall whispered, suddenly becoming shy under Harry's gaze. 

"Hey, can I come in?" Harry questions, his voice soft, almost like he knew that he had hurt Niall. Unintentionally, of course. Niall moved out of the way to let Harry in.

"Hi." Niall says again, finding it painful to even look at Harry. 

"You said that already." Harry chuckled, closing the door behind him. 

"What are you doing here?" Niall asked timidly, almost like he was afraid of the answer. 

"I'm here because I know you saw the pictures with Kendall, and- I mean, I know that it probably fucked with your feelings a few." Harry shrugged. 

"Why would it?" Niall questioned, reaching in his fridge to grab two beers. 

Harry scoffed. "Niall, please, this last tour we were rarely apart for a night, it felt like there was something there, it didn't make you jealous or sad?" Harry looked up at Niall. 

Niall froze, forgetting that he had even opened the fridge. "You-you knew? You knew that I liked you the whole time?" Niall questioned, his throat suddenly feeling dry. 

"Well-I mean, yeah kind of, but I liked you too." Harry shrugged. 

"Liked? So you don't anymore? I mean, obviously not anymore, because you know, Kendall. What the hell Harry?!" Niall yelled, realization hitting him hard. 

Harry led him on. He's not overreacting. The two barely spent a night apart, Lou and Liam even asked them a few times if there was anything going on. All the touches, Harry calling Niall beautiful and using pet names. It was all a childish game of who likes who. 

"I can't believe you!" Niall boomed, his voice cracking at the end, trying to keep the tears in until after Harry leaves. Harry stood there, silent at Niall's outburst. "You arse! You led me on, you made me fall even harder for you when the feeling was barely mutual! That's so inconsiderate! I thought you were my best friend Harry, I thought we could be honest with each other. And don't tell me it meant something to you, because I saw you with Kendall, you were happy. So why are you here? Why? Go be with Kendall. Because Harry I don't think I can handle you being here anymore, you're breaking my heart." Niall finished, feeling utterly vulnerable by the end, tears pooling in his eyes and his arms crossed. 

"Are you done?" Harry questioned in a monotone voice. Niall shrugged, letting a tear slip out. "I love you." Harry blurted out. "I love you so much, and Kendall, she and I have nothing. I called her because I missed you, and you know what? It didn't help. I still missed you. So I left, I needed to see you. You're the one Niall and I swear to god I'm not fucking with you when I say I'm in love with you." Harry finished, he was now standing in front of Niall. 

"You promise? Because I just made a fool of myself and I'm not totally proud of it, but like, I really love you too and if I'm the only one who feels that way here then I would be making a fool out-" Harry cut off Niall's rambling, connecting their lips for the first time reaching his hands up to wrap around Niall's neck. He pulled apart for a split second just to tell Niall he loved him, but his lips were back with Niall's before he could respond. 

Once they pulled apart after what seemed like twenty minutes but couldn't have been more than five, Niall smiled up at Harry, his lips swollen. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed in the midst of all this Hendall stuff! :)


End file.
